Phyllis Summers/Gallery
TYR_Phyllis.png|Gina Tognoni as Phyllis Summers Sandra_Nelson_2.jpg|Sandra Nelson as Phyllis Summers Phyllis.jpg Phyllis 1.png Phyllis and jack.jpg Romalottis.jpg Phyllis and nick.png Phyllis in jail.jpg Phyllis and daniel.jpg Phyllis and nick.jpg Phyllis at christmastime.png Phyllis at Summers bedside.png Phyllis works with sharon.png Summer and Phyllis.png Phyllis tries to save sharon.png Sara tries to kill phyllis.png Phyllis is sure that her marriage is over.jpg Phyllis vs diane.png Chloe and her former boss, phyllis.jpg Phyllis and Nick remarriage.jpg Phyllis trashes sharon's hotel room.jpg Phyllis learns the truth about faith.png Nick and Phyllis awaiting Summer's birth.png Mommy and Summer.jpg phyllis, nick, and summer.jpg phyllis's kids.png phyllis trashes sharon's hotel room.jpg Patty wants Phyllis dead.png Jack-phyllis.jpg Picture-304.png phyllisdanny.jpg Danielphyllis.jpg phyllisdanny2.jpg Phack.jpg phick1.jpg Phyllis counterattack.png phyllis talk.jpg phyllisnewman.jpg Phyllis pray YR.jpg phick 1.jpg PhyllisSeducesKyle.jpg Phyllis1.jpg Phyllis Jack bar.jpg Michelle Stafford Phyllis coma.png Gina Tognoni Phyllis coma.png Phylliswakeup.jpg PhyllisEntrance.PNG PhyllisGina1.JPG PhyllisGina2.JPG Sharon's secret exposed.jpg Phyllis finds Kelly's photo.jpg Nick, Sharon, & Phyllis 2.0.jpg Michael and Phyllis in Chancellor Park.jpg phyllisback1.jpg Phyllis moth.jpg Phyllis under arrest.jpg PhyllisHitchhike.jpg Phyllis and Jack divided.jpg PhackEngaged.jpg Phick.jpg SummerSisters.jpg Kelly & Phyllis face off.jpg PhyllisvsKelly.jpg Y&R Phyllis and Jack5.jpg Phyllis7.jpg Y&R Phyllis6.jpg Y&R Phyllis5.jpg Y&R Phyllis slaps Kelly1.jpg Don't Touch.jpg Gina Tognoni Phyllis.jpg Kelly vs Phyllis.jpg KellyPhyllisDress.jpg PhyllisvsKelly.jpg KellyWatchesPhack.jpg Phyllis and Avery sisters.jpg Phyllis Newman arrested.jpg Phyllis distraught.jpg Phyllis explains.jpg Phyllis and Deacon.jpg Phyllis confused.jpg Phyllis in coma.jpg Phyllis gloat.jpg Phyllis Jack run into Victor.jpg Kelly phyllis talk.jpg Phyllis Jack run into Victor.jpg Phyllis psycho.PNG Nikki & Phyllis trapped.jpg Phyllis grinch face.PNG Phyllis vents to Avery.PNG Phyllis doubtful.PNG Phyllis clench.PNG phyllis mean.PNG Phyllis angry.PNG Phyllis slaps Kelly.PNG Phyllis8.PNG phyllis shoulder.PNG Summer Sisters after collapse.PNG Summer's family comforts her.jpg Summer's parents comfort her.jpg Victor Phyllis Jack.jpg Phyllis angry at Jack.jpg Phyllis Jack Victor.jpg Jelly Phack confront.jpg Phyllis vents.PNG Phyllis2.PNG Phyllis puts Jack on the spot.jpg Phyllis has good news.jpg Phack-jelly.png Phyllis' nightmare.jpg Phyllis hiding.jpg PhackWedding.jpg PhackWeddingParty.jpg PhackKiss1.jpg phickkiss.jpg phickcouch.jpg Phyllis Moth look.png jelly busted.png Phyllis demands answers.jpg Phyllis questions Joe's intentions.jpg Uh-oh, Phyllis.jpg Lily goes off again.jpg Summer and Phyllis worried.jpg Phyllisavery summers sisters.jpg Phyllis scared.jpg Phyllis suspicious.jpg Phyllis revenge.jpg Phyllis threatens Marco.jpg GinaTognoni Phyllis.jpg Ian & Phyllis meets.jpg Phyllis & Ian star gazing.jpg Phyllis naive.jpg Phyllis naive.png Phyllis1.png Phyllis trailer.png Phyllis Victor.png Summer sees Phyllis with Ian.png Phyllis-abbott.png Jack on the spot.png Delia's tree.jpg PhyllisIanVictor.png IanPhyllis.gif Phick2.jpg phyllisscoldjack.jpg PhyllisStunned.jpg phylliswig.jpg phyllidneedle.jpg phyllisian1.jpg Ian & phyllis.jpeg phyllis ian trailer.jpeg ian fishing phyllis flowers.jpg PhyllisSharonStairs.jpg PhyllisRaped3.jpg PhyllisFight.gif PhyllisKnifeMarco.jpg Phyllis & Michael.jpg Phyllis&Michael.jpg phyllisseducejack.jpg Phyllis&Victor.jpg Phyllis-and-Kelly.jpg KellySlapsPhyllis1.gif Halloween 2015 banner.jpeg Phyllis Nikki.jpeg Phyllis Nikki plan Delia Benefit.jpeg phyllissharonjoe.jpg Phyllis Danny Daniel 1996.jpeg Ashley Phyllis.jpeg Danger in Disguise.png Nikki & Phyllis.png phyllis_and_lily.png Phyllis plays nice with Diane.jpeg Diane and her enemies.jpeg Patty Cat surprises Jack Halloween.gif Patty with Phack.gif Patty strangle Phyllis.jpeg Patty Strangles Phyllis.gif Patty surprises Phack.png JackPhyllis2.png Phyllis KO's Patty.gif Jack comforts Phyllis.png Cricket Phyllis Billy.jpg Phyllis & Billy 1.jpg Phyllis & Billy 2.jpg Phyllis & Billy 3.jpg Phyllis & Kyle make out.gif Phyllis & Billy partners.jpg Billy & Phyllis scheme.jpg Phyllis Red.jpg Phack & Likey.jpg Ashley Jack Phyllis.jpg Victor strangles Phyllis.jpg Victor chokes Phyllis.gif Victor chokes & throws Phyllis on bed.gif Victor choke hold Phyllis.gif Annoyed Phyllis.jpg Phyllis shoves Jack.gif Jack Phyllis argue.jpg Phack Plaid Pajamas.jpg Phyllis Halloween.jpg Abbott pj party.png Y&R pajamas.jpg Phyllis Abbott black lace.jpg Abbott prayer circle.jpg Phyllis-Victor.jpg Diane, Jack, Phyllis.jpg Phyllis unsettled.jpg YR-Phyllis5.png Jill-Jack-Phyllis-Ashley.jpg Phyllis-Billy.jpg Phyllisnow.jpg Y&R Phyllis15.gif Y&R Phyllis16.gif Victoria takes photo of Phyllis, Billy, Jack.jpeg Sharon visits Phyllis in prison.jpeg Phyllis confronts Summer.jpeg Philly affair.jpeg Y&R Jack & Phyllis22.jpg Y&R Jack & Phyllis20.jpg Phyllis & Jack 14.jpg Y&R Phyllis & Jack2.jpg Y&R Phyllis & Jack1.jpg Jack&Phyllis.jpg .jpg Phyllis & Deacon make love on a Dumpster.gif Phyllis trying to cook.JPG Phyllis lashes out at Summer.jpeg Victoria Sharon Phyllis mugshots 2019.jpeg Category:Galleries